Just Like The Old Days
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: After the death od Naraku what becomes of Rin and her Lord Sesshomaru ? Did they have anu love between them , besides the father daughter love or did they turn into something more ? Did they have their happily ever after or did things end badly for them ?


Just Like The Old Days

* * *

I hear the voice that I so long ago fell in love with , but it is not the voice of my true love . This voice blongs to the daughter that I had with my one true love . Everyday I look apon her face andd see hints of her hidden within her , covered most of the time by her demon traits . She spins in the flowers like she did . She would sing the songs that her mother toght her before her untimely death .

It has been almost five years since the time that a deadly viruse called the Black Plage swept throught the western lands . It claimed more than a million lives . Both houman and demons alike . I nearly lost my daughter along with her mother .

I hated to see my family sick . We both did . When she first got sick I would not leave her side , the sme with our daughter . Then after she passed all I had left of her was our olny pup . Then she fell ill also , but she lived , but not without a price . Her hearing is not as sharp as it showed be . Her eye sight is some what weak , but she is a live .

I cursed every single kami for inacting this on our young family . Everyday I wish that I had been struck down instead of the women in my life . If it had been me I would have two pups instead of one . My lover ,she was with child when she died .

" Stupid Master Jaken ! " I hear Arya scream at the little imp that was a my servent that had pleged his undying survice to me after saving his life .

" Stupid Pup ! You can't make my wear the dump flower crown ! " just like the old days I think . I stop walking and Arya , Jaken , and Ah-Un bump into my back one right after the other .

" Hey Papa , why did you stop ? " Arya qustions my actions .

" Stupid Pup ! You can't talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that ! " I turn and face them . I marvel at how much Arya looks like Rin and me .

Her long sliver hair runs down to her back , with her midnight color bangs stop shortly before her shoulders . Her one amber eye and the other chocolate brown look at me with the same childish look that Rin had when we first meet so many years ago . Her ivory pale skin puts my skin color to shame with the paleness . We stand at equel hight . Her orange and green checkered kimono gose down to her knees with a green obi tied at the waist .

Also at her waist there is a small dager and her sword made from a rear metal and one of my fangs . Her swords name is Kamusifer . It has the power to bring back the dead from the underworld and kill a 100 demons in one swing of its deadly blade .

" Jaken stop calling Arya ' stupid pup ' and you , " I say pointing to Arya , " You do have to respet me , even if I am your father . " I wait for their answer .

" Yes My Lord / Papa . " They mumble . As I turn around I hear Jaken mumble something along the lines of ' Stupid Pup getting me in trouble ! She needs a good flogging ! ' a second later I hear a ' thud ' as Jaken get hammered into the ground .

" So Papa , " Arya says , " Where are we going ? " I see a pleding look in her eyes and answer .

" We are going to see your uncle . " I state simply .

" Why ? " I knew this was coming .

" So you can talk to the miko about that stupid male you have hanging around you all the time . And also to see if Inuyasha can talk me out of killing the stupid pup . " I see shock and fear in her face .

" Papa you can't ! You wouldn't dare ! I won't let you ! " she screams .

" So I am right . You do like him . " her jaw falls and she stalks of screaming ,

" You tricked me ! Why would you want to know about that ? "

" I do NOT want any grandpups soon . " I say and start walking again . I hear Arya's grummbled threats as she falls in step behind me . Just like the old days .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from the Inuyasha manga !

Later !


End file.
